


Hinata, look up!

by Ideastrana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideastrana/pseuds/Ideastrana
Summary: Kageyama doesn't understand.They seem to expect a different reaction from him, instead he merely rests his back against the wall and folds his arms.Wait up.There is nothing else he can do but wait.





	Hinata, look up!

Hinata knows that in volleyball you should never look down.  
He knows that even when things don't seem to be going well, there's a way to get back to the top.  
And that's what he wants to do.  
Take flight to get up there, as if to reach that sky that is now watching.  
Hinata lacks the height of his companions but knows how to jump, perhaps even higher than them.  
He just needs to let his wings free.  
Hinata runs fast on his bicycle.  
He knows he can reach what he wants with his team, along with Kageyama.  
Despite their disagreements it's to him that he owes the desire, determination and tenacity with which he faces every game.  
Hinata looks up towards the starry sky.  
Sky that, suddenly, becomes black or maybe it's his gaze that has been lowered.  
Hinata doesn't hear and no longer sees anything.  
***  
  
When he arrives at the hospital he finds them all there already.  
Someone is sitting, someone is walking back and forth in front of the door.  
There is also Hinata's little sister, she has a sad look and her eyes full of tears.  
The captain looks up at him and, without saying anything, slaps him on the shoulder.  
The others look at him murmuring a "I'm sorry".  
Kageyama doesn't understand.  
They seem to expect a different reaction from him, instead he merely rests his back against the wall and folds his arms.  
Wait up.  
There is nothing else he can do but wait.  
When the doctor leaves the room, after a time that he cannot quantify, he finds it hard to hear his words.  
All that comes to his ears, confused, is that he still has to wait.  
He hears someone say 'Hinata is strong' but has no idea who he was talking to.  
Maybe coach Ukai but he can't say for sure.  
That corridor is narrow for all of them, it doesn't feel comfortable.  
Yamaguchi is the only one to approach him.  
"Kageyama are you okay?"  
There's no reason he should be sick, why is he asking?  
Tobio does not respond and his teammate looks at him with compassion and then leaves him alone.  
He hates being looked at that way.  
Seconds, minutes, hours.  
Kageyama is tired of waiting.  
It detaches from the wall and its legs move by themselves.  
He has something to say to Hinata.  
His senpai try to stop him.  
"Kageyama, what do you want to do?" says Azumane worried.  
He approaches the porthole of the door and takes a few moments to look inside the room.  
It is strange to see Hinata like that.  
Lying on the bed, with a respirator over his mouth and attached to a machine that continues to produce an annoying sound.  
Tobio's face contracts due to anger.  
"Hey, idiot you hear me?"  
He knows he can't enter, so he just raises his voice.  
Is it possible that Hinata always manages to make him lose patience?  
Silence falls in the corridor.  
No one speaks but feels everyone's eyes on him.  
Arms stretched out at your sides and hands clenched into fists.  
"Dumbass! Can't you use your head?"  
No breath, maybe they think that letting it vent is the best thing.  
But Kageyama is not venting, he is doing what he does every time with Hinata.  
He argues, argues and reproaches him for his stupidity.  
"Hinata, look up!"  
This time he finds himself banging his fist against the door.  
Kageyama is out of breath.  
It remains motionless for a few moments then exits.  
He needs to calm down.  
He drops onto a bench and brings his head back.  
He closes his eyes.  
He has no idea how long it takes before Yamaguchi reaches him.  
The sun has just risen and a smile flutters on the teammate's face.  
"Hinata made it!" exclaims happily.  
Kageyama smiles to himself, before returning to the hospital.  
He knew he wouldn't give up.  
Hinata always looks upwards.  
  
***  
  
"Tomorrow we will face Ushiwaka, am you aren't excited?"  
As always, they are the last to leave the gym after training.  
Kageyama silently nods and they both reach toward each other.  
Punch against punch, like a silent promise to win together.  
They walk home.  
Kageyama has been with him for weeks.  
He never asked him why, but Hinata doesn't mind.  
Before greeting him, with a wave of his hand, Tobio grabs him by the jacket.  
"Try getting yourself killed again and I'll kill you!"  
Hinata is not surprised.  
That behavior is normal for Kageyama.  
What amazes him is what he does next.  
He kisses him.  
On the lips.  
Then he leaves, embarrassed, leaving him alone with his bicycle.  
He follows him with his gaze, but it only lasts an instant.  
He can't be beaten by Kageyama.  
"Tomorrow I'll do it, get ready!" screams with determination.  
Kageyama does not turn around but a slight grin is painted on his lips.


End file.
